


Supernatural AU One-Shot Collection

by twistercas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dean Being an Idiot, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, lol sorry, much pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistercas/pseuds/twistercas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random little things I write when I have sudden bursts of inspiration haah. Almost always AUs. Usually destiel, because that was my first ship and it's the most popular, but sometimes others (deanbenny, Sam/Jess, Sabriel, etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean Plays Basketball

Cas has been in the stands for every single one of Dean's basketball games this year. Even the away ones. He's Dean's own personal cheerleader (but he only wears the skirts in private...jk...not). He loves watching Dean play, and not just because he gets covered in sweat and flips his hair out of his face in an annoyingly attractive way. Cas loves seeing the determination and passion on his boyfriend's face. He loves watching the way Dean and his teammates can read each other like they have the same mind. But maybe he simply loves all this because he loves Dean and everything about him.

"Good luck!" Cas calls out above the din of the cheering crowd around him. Next to him, Charlie is going crazy with the cowbell her girlfriend Jo was dumb enough to buy her.

Somehow, Dean hears him even over that racket. He turns his head and grins at Cas.

"Don't need it," he yells, "I win 'em all for you, baby." And then he's sprinting off onto the court with his teammates and Cas is left smiling from ear to ear while the crowd goes wild around him.


	2. Climb That Mountain!

When Sam was fifteen he decided his life goal was to climb every mountain in the world before he kicked the bucket. He had almost quit once, a year after Dean had stopped climbing with him ("Ugh, Sammy, it's just so /active/.") He stopped halfway up a mountain and stared through the tree branches hanging above him and wondered why the fuck he was still doing this. He didn't want to climb alone anymore. Why do something if it no longer makes you feel happy and fulfilled but sad and alone? He had turned around and looked back at the path he had just trekked up and was a two seconds from finding a new life goal when the sound of crunching leaves and rustling bushes made him pause. Then, emerging from between the trees, came the most beautiful woman Sam had ever seen, or ever would see. Leaves stuck out of her yellow hair and her jeans were faded and dirty but her face was bright and happy. She had a backpack slung on her back, a hiking stick in one hand, a water bottle in the other, and she looked like she belonged on that mountainside and nowhere else. She had grinned at Sam as she passed and teasingly asked "going up?" Sam never again thought about quitting with Jessica Moore by his side for the rest of his days.


	3. Dean Gets Wet

Dean rings out the wet sponge on the hood of his Baby then stretches out to wipe the soapy water around. Through the windshield he sees Cas. He's lying on his back on the front bench, feet on the driver’s side and eyes on Dean. His left foot is tapping in time to the Bob Segar song Dean has playing in the garage. He looks far too relaxed in Dean's opinion.

"Hey Cas," he says, "little help here?" He gestures with the sponge at the car and soap goes flying off to the side. Through the rolled down passenger side window he hears Cas chuckle low in his throat.

"See, the thing is," Cas says, "I greatly prefer watching you getting wet and soapy than getting wet myself."


	4. Dean fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh this is my favorite one yet.

Dean worriedly looks up from the picture taking up the entirety of Cas's phone screen. Crap. This is bad.

"Who is she, Dean." Cas asks calmly. Too calmly. He sits cross-legged on his dorm bed, leaning back against the wall of posters behind him. Dean takes a deep breath. He knew he shouldn't have let Ash anywhere near that camera.

"She's no one Cas, please. Just some random sorority chick. She jumped me." He takes a step towards Cas's bed but the boy shakes his head.

Cas's blue eyes are like two stormy seas and Dean feels sure he's about to drown.

"Random. Right. But not too random to stop you from ramming your tongue down her throat. There are 10 pictures, Dean. And she's got her hand down your pants in one of them. And you've got your hand up her shirt in another." Cas's voice is starting to rise, like a wave building momentum, seconds from crashing down on anything too close to the water's edge and dragging it out to sea.

Dean can feel the panic start to make his heart beat faster and faster. "Cas, baby, please. It didn't mean anything. I had too much to drink, I lov-"

"Don't you dare say it, Dean. Don't say those words to me. You swore you wouldn't drink anymore. You swore to me. And not only did you break that promise, you cheated as well."

Dean is practically in tears now. He falls to his knees on the stained carpet and reaches out towards Cas, who sits ever-calmly, staring down at him. He reaches out like a broken man searching for a guiding hand, a saving grace, an angel, to help him, to forgive. Cas will be none of those things tonight. Cas will not forgive him for this. This was the last straw, and Dean knows it. The knowledge that this was his final and fatal mistake nearly destroys him. His heart shatters, and Cas isn't there to pick up the pieces.


	5. Dean Should've Waited Longer

18 year old Dean gets in a fight with Cas, his best friend since forever. He goes to That Park, the one where he first met Cas when they were barely old enough to even make friends. And he sits in That Swing, the one where he had sat and realized he was in love with Cas four years before. He sits there and he thinks about how fucked up his life has become and how he messed up the one good thing left in it, his friendship with Cas, all because he said three simple words. He shouldn't have told him. He should've known he didn't love him back. How could he? Dean was a fuck up. He had practically ran from Cas when a full minute of unreadable silence had passed after he let those stupid words slip out. He shouldn't have told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write more and make it all Happy and Smiles at the end and then I said "fuck it" and left it like this.


	6. Contestant #11

"Okay ladies! Next up we have contestant number eleven, 24 year old Dean Winchester! He's an Aquarius who enjoys sunsets, long walks on the beach, strong men, and frisky women! Let's start the bidding at $400 huh?"

That annoyingly chipper host is really starting to make Dean regret this choice even more. He cannot _believe_  he let Charlie talk him into letting a bunch of sex-starved middle-aged women pay money to win a date with him. But it _is_ for charity so that makes it all okay....sort of. But, not even the thought of "Helping the Needy Children of Los Angeles, One Date at Time!" can make him want to stand up on that stage any longer. Especially not while watching that fifty-something year old redhead in the black dress eye him up like she's a lioness and he's some poor gazelle that strayed too close to the hunting grounds. And not while hearing shouts of "$600!!" and "$700! He's mine tonight girls!" And "I don't think so! $1000!!" coming at him from all sides. He seriously considers making a mad dash for the exit. He doesn't think he could handle even one date with any of these women. He can literally feel the desperation oozing off of them. But, he runs his hand through his hair (he should really get a hair cut soon) and smiles playfully anyway, because he might as well just go with it right? He's almost positive he'll be leaving with that older redhead when she yells out the very impressive, and shocking, amount of 5,000 dollars (just for a date with _him_????). That is, until he hears a deep voice call out calmly, "10,000 dollars." from the back of the dimly lit club.

A collective gasp goes up from the women in front as every head in the room turns towards the voice. Dean has to squint through the lights shining on the stage to make out a man, yes a man, leaning against the back wall.

He's one of maybe three other guys in the crowd. He's wearing a _very_ expensive looking suit, one Dean could never dream of affording, and his blue eyes sparkle even from this distance with a sort of mystery that immediately enchants Dean. He's got scruff in, like, the hottest possible way a guy can have scruff. As in that manly, handsome way. As opposed to the he looks like he's been stranded on a desert island way, you know?

Dean grins, while the red-headed woman is asking loudly, "can he do that?" She sounds bitter.

He ignores her and grabs the mic straight out of the hands of the hostess.

"Sold!" He says, "To the gorgeous hunk in the back row!" The crowd laughs, or at least the ones not pissed off about losing a date to a man with too much money do.

While Dean hands the mic back to the hostess, he meets the man's eyes across the room and thinks that this night might not go so badly after all.


End file.
